


#3 Heal

by arthur_pendragon



Series: Kisses [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e13 Le Morte D'Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: A kiss on a scar.





	#3 Heal

**Author's Note:**

> [for this kiss meme on Tumblr](https://arthur-of-the-pendragons.tumblr.com/post/177680957542/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a)! Feel free to send me numbers + ships from it if you like, it's the same blog I've linked to :)

Arthur hadn’t been s’posed to be awake, honest — it was just Merlin being Merlin. _Kisses heal hurts_ , his mum had told him, and the Questing Beast’s bite on Arthur’s shoulder was the worst thing he’d ever seen and he’d lived with cattle with _horns_. Arthur hadn’t been sleeping well lately because of his shoulder — Merlin should’ve thus anticipated what’d happened in the morning, but he was too busy being careless — and Merlin had only meant to plant a smacker on the wound and dash off but Arthur had caught him, rolling around and staring (meanly!) at his face.

“What were you even _trying_ to do?” he’d asked, and Merlin had blushed and mumbled something about his mum’s wise teachings, and so the fact that Arthur just pulled Merlin on top of him and pointed to his mouth and said “This hurts far, far more,”

— was all his mum’s fault, really.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art / Words: Our scars will reveal the truth (The Heal Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979582) by Anonymous 




End file.
